1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fireplace heating systems, and particularly to a fireplace heating system suitable for use in heating residences, and the like, and employing a fireplace furnace of greatly improved efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the various fuel shortages currently being felt, great attention is being directed to alternate methods of heating residences and other buildings. Further, many structure such as mountain cabins, ranch houses, and the like, are located in remote areas where there is no gas, and possibly no electricity, available for heating purposes other than liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) or fuel oil which sometimes must be hauled great distances. Accordingly, there is need for a system, such as that employing a fireplace furnace, which can be employed to heat such structures.
Examples of heating systems employing fireplace furnaces can be found in the prior art of record in Ser. No. 695,538 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 373,333, issued Dec. 6, 1887, to Backus; 1,352,371, issued Sept. 7, 1920, to Kenney; 1,576,899, issued Mar. 16, 1926, to Clanton; 2,006,279, issued June 25, 1935, to Perry; 2,048,675, issued July 28, 1936, to Baruch et al; and 2,172,711, issued Sept. 12, 1939, to Newton. These proposed systems, and fireplace furnaces, set forth various approaches to meeting the problem of achieving efficient dwelling and other heating from a fireplace.